These studies are evaluating the effectiveness of a formal orientation program designed to inform and motivate patients receiving head and neck radiation treatments using specialized oral health care regimens, and comparing preventive effectiveness of three topically applied fluoride regimens on the overall oral health status in the same population. The subjects are divided such that a control group, oriented to the potential harmful oral side effects of radiation therapy by conventional verbal means, can be compared with a study group, oriented by a formal color slide-narration program developed at the NIDR dental clinic. In addition, individuals from each of the groups are randomly assigned in equal numbers to one of three oral fluoride regimens. A series of questionnaires and clinical diagnostic parameters are used to evaluate differences in patient compliance and the effectiveness of the therapeutic regimens as related to dental caries incidence and periodontal health status.